Xenia
Xenia is a contestant from Survivor: Palau, Survivor: Cagayan, Survivor: Micronesia and Survivor: All Stars. Survivor: Palau Xenia began Survivor: Palau, originally on the blue Ulong tribe. She formed a tight alliance early on with Jon, Jaclyn and Wyatt with the hopes of being the Final Four. When they lost the first two challenges, the foursome voted out Ricardo and Marco. During this time, they won a reward challenge and gained an extra alliance member in Sienta. At their next three losses, Helen and Natalie were voted out, followed shortly by a blindside of Sienta. Amalia as the only outsider was voted out. At this point, Xenia and her alliance made the merge. Sensing that the original Koror tribe was distrusting of each other, the alliance planned on bringing in outsiders. They brought in Katie to the alliance. Now in the majority alliance, the group of five voted out former Koror members, Zach, Dalton, Lora and Gabriel. In the Final Six, it appeared clear the group of five would band together once again to vote out Heron. However, Katie planted seeds of doubt amongst the original Ulong's. At tribal council, Katie with the help of Jon, Jaclyn and Heron voted out Wyatt. Now in the minority, Heron was sent to the jury. With only four castaways left, Jon and Jaclyn brought Katie to the Final Three, believing she would not win. At tribal council, Xenia was voted out and became a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Xenia voted for Jon to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Cagayan As part of the Palau Representatives Twist, Xenia was placed on the purple Solana tribe, labelled the Beauty tribe during Survivor: Cagayan. Although she was considered for the first vote, Xenia was able to make bonds with her tribe and was safe. At the tribe dissolve, Xenia was switched to the orange Aparri tribe along with her original member Axel. The tribe only had to go to tribal council once and voted out strong alpha male Miles for his connections with the other tribe. At this point, Xenia made the merge. With safety in numbers, the votes were tied between Liam and Caroline, but Caroline was voted out at the revote. This was followed by the remaining post-switch Solana tribe mates excluding Grayson. By the Final Six, Grayson and the other post-switch Aparri members remained. The main alliance of original Aparri members chose to pick off their competition, starting with Katrina. For being one of the last outsiders and winning consecutive immunity challenges prior, Xenia was voted out and became a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Grayson to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Micronesia For being just short of the win on a both seasons, Xenia was given a spot on the purple Malakal tribe, labelled the 'Favorites' tribe during Survivor: Micronesia. She formed an alliance with the other former Palau castaways. At the first tribal council, Wyatt, Xenia, Ricardo and Jaclyn voted together and sent home Cherry. When they lost the second time, the foursome with the help of Axel voted out strong strategic threat Priya. At the tribe switch, Xenia remained on Malakal along with his original members, Wyatt, Ricardo and Rachel. At the tribes first loss, the original Palau members and Cecilia voted out Lily. Malakal won two of the four immunity challenges and were at an advantage with the unfortunate evacuation of Kaylee. On Day 19, both tribes had to send someone home. The tight foursome banded together once more and voted off Belle. Xenia was then able to make it to the merge with her Palau alliance and Cecilia. At the first tribal council, the five-some voted out Gloss. The alliance began to show cracks and Arthur was voted out. At the next tribal council, the majority of the tribe banded together and planned on blindsiding Xenia. However, she used a Hidden Immunity Idol and Rachel was voted out. After that vote, Xenia put her full trust in Jaclyn and Cecilia as they voted with her. Together, they voted out Katniss former allies Wyatt and Ricardo and Emma. By the Final Four, Cecilia and Xenia decided they wanted to go to the Final Tribal Council with each other and made a Final Two deal. At tribal council, the duo and Brendan blindsided Jaclyn. Cecilia then won the final immunity challenge. Knowing that the votes might be close between the two, Cecilia had to blindside Xenia to secure the win. Xenia became the final member of the jury and voted for Cecilia to win the title of Sole Survivor at the Final Tribal Council. Voting History Survivor: All Stars After a epic season of gameplay during Micronesia, Xenia was given a spot on the red Chapera tribe during Survivor: All Stars. Despite losing three consecutive tribal councils, Xenia voted with the majority in unanimous votes for Scott, Gabriella and Grayson. At the tribe switch, Xenia remained on Chapera with her original member Amy. When the tribe lost, Lora and Aaron were voted out for their challenge weakness. The tribe then went on a winning streak. At the tribe dissolve, Xenia went to the green Mogo Mogo tribe along with Katie from her switched tribe. At the tribes first loss, Marina and Katrina were voted out in a Double Tribal Council. When Mogo Mogo lost again. Xenia had too many connections with the other tribe and was voted out. Voting History Trivia *Xenia was the only Ulong female from Palau to be a member of the jury. *Xenia holds the record with Katie for the most votes cast against her during Survivor: Palau with ten. **Likewise, Xenia holds the record with Katrina for the most votes cast against her during Survivor: All Stars with ten. ***Both records hold many similarities. Xenia held the record of ten with a fellow female who started with the letter 'K'. *She is the highest ranking member of the Solana tribe. *Xenia was considered for Survivor: Fiji, but was ultimately cut. Had she competed in the season, she would be placed on the green Burra tribe, comprised of former jurors. Category:Survivor: Palau Castaways Category:Survivor: Cagayan Castaways Category:Survivor: Micronesia Castaways Category:Survivor: All Stars Castaways